


fuck (the police)

by lostunderthemountain



Series: Stop and Stare [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Veela Harry Potter, and hardly any of aos, for like anything after Ragnorok?, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostunderthemountain/pseuds/lostunderthemountain
Summary: SHIELD has many issues. At least one of them is Stark related.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tony Stark, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Phil Coulson
Series: Stop and Stare [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/263083
Comments: 11
Kudos: 381





	fuck (the police)

**Author's Note:**

> any guesses from where the title comes from? 
> 
> And yes I’m back!! After god knows how long

Looking back, it’s almost funny how confident they are. 

Daisy follows Coulson into the building calmly enough. The Starks have been friends of SHIELD for a long time - surely they’ll be willing to share some much needed funds. She tries not to think to much about how the staff shy away from them. After all, they were nearly convicted as terrorists.   
They reach the main office as just as Coulson starts explaining to Potts’ assistant a voice sounds over the intercom.   
  


“Don’t worry Candice. I can handle these people.”   
  


The voice does not belong to Pepper Potts. But the secretary doesn’t seem bothered. She almost looks pleased as she lets them through.   
  


Daisy pretends not to be surprised at the sight of Honey Stark - even though none of them suspected it.   
  


“Miss Stark-“ Coulson begins, he’s the one with the best (only) relationship with her.   
  


“Lady Stark _Phil_ \- honestly I didn’t think you lot were that out of the loop.” The bitch dared to smirk, “but then for supposed terrorists I should have suspected lower.”  
  


“Stark Industries has a long history with SHIELD. I’m surprised that you haven’t been tarred with the same brush.” Good for Coulson, sticking up for them.   
  


“Ah yes, a history which includes bullying, threats of life damaging harm and permanent incarceration of yours truly. You’ll understand why the judge considered us under threat of you and your...people.”   
  


They don’t know what to say to that.   
  


“SHIELD is part of your grandfather’s legacy-”

Honey Stark laughs at that.   
  


“My grandfathers legacy is plain to see. You’re standing in Howard Stark’s legacy. And you’re looking at Charlus Potter’s-“ 

Daisy lashes out at the condescending tone - or tries to, but it feels as if something’s blocking her.   
  


“Try and train your Inhuman lapdog Coulson, she’s become frightfully predictable.” Honey Stark drawls, wand in hand and completely in control of the room, “Now, my dear nephew The Vision is going to escort you off of the property and if you’re ever found anywhere near a Stark building again you’ll be arrested. Clear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen okay, SHIELD act like dicks to the Starks. Eventually they’re going to get their comeuppance. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
